Lavender
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi have a day off together. Shuichi wants to spend it with his lover, and more Ryuichi is more than happy to oblige. Now if they can only make it past breakfast. Sequel of sorts to Sapphire.


Lavender

Gravitation

RyuichiShuichi

Eventual NC-17

Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi have a day off together. Shuichi wants to spend it with his lover, and more Ryuichi is more than happy to oblige. Now if they can only make it past breakfast. Sequel of sorts to Sapphire.

A/N: I finally decided to write this, thanks to the response that I got from Sapphire on . 16,000 hits and 70 something reviews. I am amazed and completely flattered. Thank you all so much and I hope that you enjoy this piece to. Extra note: this is still in the fairly early stages, so I apologize for the length of the chapters at this point.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

!!~~~~!!~~~~!!

*Ryuichi's POV*

"_I love you, Shuichi," I whispered softly, running my fingertips down the side of his face, and admiring his beautiful eyes._

"Ryu. . ."

"_I love you too, Ryuichi," he murmured, leaning into the caress._

"Ryuichi."

_Gently, I pushed him back against the pillows and pressed my lips firmly against his. My hand trailed down to rest on his bare stomach._

"_Shuichi. . ."_

"RYUICHI!"

"Wha?! Huh, Shuichi?"

I sat straight up in bed, my heart racing for more reasons than one. Just a dream? Damn. I glanced over at Shuichi, and my irritation became amusement; I almost had to laugh. He seemed as surprised as I felt.

"Oh, uh, sorry Shuichi. I didn't mean to yell, you just startled me." I turned to look at the clock and almost groaned. Nine-thirty in the morning. I fought the urge to curl back up under the covers. I don't do mornings.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ryuichi. I just wanted to go ahead and wake you up. I thought that maybe since we finally have some time off, that we could spend the day together. But, if you don't want to, then that's fine too." He looked down, toying with the covers.

"No, no," I replied quickly, mentally kicking myself. I kept forgetting that Shuichi wasn't used to being able to spend time with his lover. I could feel the beginnings of a serious case of guilt forming.

_'Damn Yuki.' _I thought for the thousandth time. Every time Shuichi did or said something he wasn't sure that I would like, he couldn't stop apologizing for it.

I smiled softly, and reached out to gently tug on a strand of his soft hair. He glanced up at me, a bit hesitantly. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. He started to reach behind me, trying to pull me closer, but I pulled away. He looked at me curiously.

"No, not right now, at least. You said you want to spend the day together, so that's what we'll do." I leaned in a bit. "We'll save everything _else_ for later."

Shuichi blushed, but his eyes began to shine as he registered the first part of my sentence.

"Really? You don't mind?"

I shook my head, smiling again. It was amazing how something so simple could make him so happy.

"I don't mind at all. But let me get up so I can at least take a shower.

"Okay, then while you do that, I'll go make us some breakfast. Is bacon, eggs, and toast alright?"

I could feel my smile freeze in place. Shuichi was going to attempt to cook? Oh god. . . . Well, I figured as long as I got coffee, everything else would be okay. Maybe. Hopefully. . .Probably not.

"Uhm. . . .okay. If that's what you really want to do. But, you know, you really don't have to do that. If you really want to enjoy your day off, we could order something. Or we could even go out," I suggested, a bit feebly.

But Shuichi wasn't hearing any of it; he was positively glowing. I felt a little bad for trying to talk him out of it. Thinking about what could happen, that didn't last long.

"No! It's fine!" he replied eagerly, " I want to make it special, so I want to do it myself. And, besides, Yuki never let me cook."

_'Ugh. We agree?'_

But, as much as I worried about Shuichi cooking, I absolutely loved seeing him happy, and couldn't say no to him. I sighed mentally; it seemed I didn't really have a choice. I nodded.

"Uh, sure. That sounds great."

"Okay! Then you go take a shower so that I can start cooking breakfast." I flinched. "And that way everything can be ready by the time you get finished."

A dreamy look came over his face.

"The first meal that I've cooked for my lover. It'll be great."

"R-right. Yea."

I watched as Shuichi vaulted off of the bed and raced out of the room to the kitchen. With a quiet sigh, I got out of bed and began rummaging around for things for my shower, all while trying to ignore my growing sense of apprehension.

Trudging into the bathroom, I could only hope that both Shuichi and the kitchen were still in one piece when I got out. I wasn't too optimistic.

End Chapter I

A/N: Dear dear, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess I'm just to comfortable in Ryuichi's head. (What does that say about me. . . .? . Never mind. . . .) Anyway, to answer a question that I know I was asked a couple of times: No, I don't hate Yuki. He's actually one of my favorite characters. But, with his feelings for Shuichi, I just can't see Ryuichi being too fond of him. *shrugs* Plus, I'm afraid he might try to take over the story. Meh. Authors.


End file.
